<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy’s Death [Dream SMP Poem] by SparksOwO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847015">Tommy’s Death [Dream SMP Poem]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOwO/pseuds/SparksOwO'>SparksOwO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Ghostbur, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Smut, Possession, Sleepwalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOwO/pseuds/SparksOwO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Short Poem about the tragic events of March 1st 2021</p><p> </p><p>(I literally typed this to my friend in class and they said it was good enough to post so here we go :D)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy’s Death [Dream SMP Poem]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream and tommy in prison<br/>
its quite whack<br/>
tommy annoys dream<br/>
dream starts to smack<br/>
with a final blow<br/>
tommy's neck goes crack<br/>
he looks up at dream<br/>
before his vision fades black<br/>
sam knows this happened<br/>
he takes the blame<br/>
tubbo and ranboo<br/>
cant handle the pain<br/>
jack manifold wins<br/>
but victory was lame<br/>
wilbur was dead<br/>
but back he came<br/>
will tommy come back?<br/>
no one knows<br/>
what happens to the dead?<br/>
when their life goes<br/>
on this fateful day<br/>
the sky turned gray<br/>
regret in the air<br/>
they started to pray<br/>
'tommy was just 16'<br/>
they go and say<br/>
'yet he still died to the man'<br/>
'we wanted to slay'<br/>
while they are grieving<br/>
one starts to shake<br/>
a strange sort of feeling<br/>
starts to overtake<br/>
he wont be the same<br/>
his smile is fake<br/>
the green man controls him<br/>
as his sanity breaks<br/>
when will this end<br/>
the peace we crave desperately<br/>
wait to find out<br/>
here on the dream smp<br/>
</p><p>:)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this! I literally freestyled it</p><p>A Kudo would be very much appreciated! &lt;33</p><p>Also make sure to check out my other MCYT works!</p><p>(Also comments give me joy so let me be happy for once :D )</p><p>Have a poggers day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>